


Puppy Love is Hard to Ignore

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata wants to fight everyone, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but like im rereading my thing and theyre really on point, but thats normal tbh, hinata is dense as per usual, i guess its cause its canon verse, not even for confession time, people attempting to get other people together, thats an actual tag i didnt make that one, tsukki does not change his saltbaggyness, wow actually the characters are super not ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: What does it take for Tsukishima and Hinata to finally confess? The answer will shock and surprise you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryspangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/gifts).



> A birthday gift for [Michaela!](http://michaelaisbored.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP5cJfVScGw) it's the song in the fic and literally the cutest thing ive ever heard.

_ Everything you do it sends me _

_ Higher than the moon with every _

_ Twinkle in your eye _

_ You strike a match that lights my heart on fire _

The realization didn't come in one big moment for Tsukishima. It was a culmination of little things, a bright smile here, a bubbling laugh there, and the shine in Hinata's eyes whenever he hit a spike just right. And slowly but surely, Tsukishima found himself seeking out Hinata's company rather than avoiding him. The boy’s charisma was enrapturing, and Tsukishima had given up on resisting the charm. And then one day in practice, a thought came to him, and it wasn't nearly as surprising as he would have expected. He liked Hinata. 

It was only after the realization had crystallized that he started noticing all the little things he did Hinata’s presence. He had caught himself smiling whenever Hinata would make a ridiculous noise, and while he pretended to hate it, he always packed an extra meat bun in his lunch for the shorter blocker to “steal.”

_ When you're near, I hide my blushing face _

_ And trip on my shoelaces _

_ Grace just isn't my forte _

_ But it brings me to my knees when you say _

Hinata, on the other hand, knew from the second he laid eyes on Tsukishima how much trouble he was in. Even when the first words they exchanged were hostile, Hinata couldn’t help that he had a type. At first it had been hard, since he was significantly more clumsy around his crush, and that just seemed to fuel Tsukishima’s dislike of him. 

Over time, Hinata learned to control his limbs when his crush was around. But then, Tsukishima warmed up to him. And Shouyou, while he could control his limbs, could not control his blushing whenever Tsukishima talked to him. Kageyama loved to point it out as soon as Tsukishima was out of earshot, which only served to embarrass Hinata further.

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

Hinata always greeted the entire team extremely enthusiastically, and it wasn’t Tsukishima’s fault that the enthusiasm made the butterflies in his stomach take flight. Yamaguchi had taken to lightly teasing him whenever his face would turn red, but his best friend took care to keep it out of Hinata’s earshot. Tsukishima appreciated his support.

_ We're as different as can be _

_ I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed _

_ And I'm overly uptight _

_ We balance out each other nicely _

At lunch one day, when Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima to the roof, he observed Hinata sprawled on his stomach on the ground, shoveling food into his mouth.

“Hinata, isn't that uncomfortable?”

“No, it's super nice and relaxing! You should try it with me!”

“I think I'll be okay sitting like a normal human being.” He teased. He was still working on actually sounding like he was teasing rather than making snide comments, but Hinata seemed to understand that they had morphed, even if Kageyama was still as dense as a rock when it came to that. 

Tsukishima sat down next to Hinata, back straight, legs folded underneath him, and pulled out his lunch. 

“Tsukkkiiishiiiiimaaaaa you look so uptight. Just relax.” Hinata fussed, trying to drag him fully onto the ground with him. Tsukishima snorted.

“You do look rather tense Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi interjected.

“I'm actually pretty comfortable like this. Don't worry.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” Hinata sighed in defeat. “But don't complain to me when your legs start cramping up.”

Tsukishima smiled fondly at Hinata as he began to eat his lunch. He handed Hinata his extra meat bun, laughing when Kageyama complained of favoritism like every day.

_ You wear sandals in the snow _

_ In mid-July I still feel cold _

_ We're opposites in every way _

_ But I can't resist it when you say _

As the temperatures began to drop in mid-October, Shouyou added more and more layers to his outfits. Kageyama observed that he was starting to look like a marshmallow with all the padding he had, but Shouyou shot back that he had to bike up a mountain every morning and night, and so couldn't be blamed if he didn't want to freeze to death on the summit.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was ridiculously warm. He wore his summer uniform for as long as the school would allow it, and once he was required to wear the winter one, complained of overheating all the time.

All of the volleyball team’s first years had taken to eating inside near a stairwell as the outdoor weather had gotten worse. One day, Shouyou grabbed Tsukishima's arm trying to get his attention, and almost screeched at the warmth.

“Holy shit, Tsukishima, you're so warm!” He took the opportunity presented, and grabbed Tsukishima's hand. It was doubly nice, he was finally warm and he got to hold his crush's hand. He looked up at Tsukishima's face, which had turned scarlet, but he didn't say anything.

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

Kageyama and Yamaguchi watched as their best friends danced around each other. And danced around each other. And danced around each other.

“Yamaguchi, I swear to god if Tsukishima doesn't get his shit together and ask Hinata out in the next couple of weeks I am going to punch something. Preferably him.”

Yamaguchi giggled at Kageyama's empty threat. “Don't you think Hinata would be upset if you hurt him?”

“Ugh, you're right. Fine. But they need to just get together already.”

“Wait, what if we helped them?”

“What?”

“Hear me out. They've been crushing on each other for months, and we’ve had to put up with their pining. But if we help them get together, it'll all end and they'll be happy!”

“Yamaguchi, you're a genius!”

“Do you think locking them in a closet together would work? Or is that too cliche? Hmm.” Yamaguchi started brainstorming while Kageyama gave little inputs here and there.

“Wait…” Kageyama interjected in the middle of Yamaguchi rambling about a fake double date. “What if we just… shove them into each other. Like their mouths specifically?”

“That might actually work.” Yamaguchi mused. And so they set about planning the perfect situation. 

When Yachi heard about it, she buried her face in her palms. “Yamaguchi, no!”

“Yamaguchi yes!” Was Yamaguchi's only reply.

A few days later, as soon as class got out for lunch, Kageyama went to Hinata's classroom to drag him off to watch a video of a figure skater. His excuse was something along the lines of looking at Olympic athletes and how they trained, and Hinata believed his flimsy reasoning.

At the same time, Yamaguchi convinced Tsukishima to come with him to the cafeteria to get the French fries they had as part of the day's side dish.

The two pairs “accidentally” ran into each other on their routes. And Tsukishima and Hinata were promptly shoved into each other. And kind of just collapsed into a pile on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Kageyama and Yamaguchi looked at each other, looked at their friends, and both sprinted in opposite directions as they heard curses shouted at them. Kageyama received a text later stating only that “Operation TsukkiHina was a bust.”

_ Finding words, I mutter _

_ Tongue-tied, twisted _

_ Foot in mouth, I start to stutter _

_ Ha, ha, Heaven help me _

It may have taken him a while, but Tsukishima had finally worked up the courage to slip the smaller middle blocker a note to meet him out by the maple tree before practice. He was nervous all day, but when Hinata actually showed up, it was quickly replaced with amusement.

“Haah? Tsukishima? Do you want to fight? I thought it was a confession note, but it's you!”

Tsukishima snorted. All his nervousness flew out the window when Hinata showed up ready to fight. “Uh, no. It's an actual confession note, peabrain. There are literally heart stickers all over it. I like you.” The heart stickers had been Yamaguchi's doing, and he thought it was a little overboard, but his friend was just trying to help.”

Hinata looked shocked. “Wait…You like me too?”

“Yes, Hinata.” The tiny too had bolstered Tsukishima's confidence. He knew what the answer was. He was delighted. He just had to convince Hinata of the mutuality first.

“Like, you're sure you actually like me.”

“That's the entire point of this.”

“You like-like me? Like want to go on dates with me? That's what you're saying?”

“Oh my god, yes. I like-like you.”

“Are you sure it's not Yamaguchi you like? About yea tall, brown hair, lots of freckles?”

“I think I would know if I liked my best friend. And no, I like you.”

“You- you like me.”

Tsukishima could see this was getting absolutely nowhere. He surged forward and cupped the back of Hinata's head, bringing him into a kiss. When he pulled back, he said again, “I like _you_ , Hinata Shouyou. Do you get it now?”

“Oh.” Hinata said, and then grinned. “Yeah, now I get it.”

“Finally.”

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

Tsukishima and Hinata had been dating for months, and still Hinata went weak at the knees whenever Tsukishima called him by a pet name. 

And Tsukishima’s face still turned bright red whenever Hinata would link their fingers together. 

And Yamaguchi and Kageyama still would both make disgusted faces whenever they would show PDA. 

And Yachi still helped them plan dates as Tsukishima wasn't as romantic as he wanted to be and Hinata's plans were often not actually feasible. 

And they were in love. 

And everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a quick cameo of Katsuki Yuuri because it's his birthday too but its brief. Did you catch it?  
> Thank you for reading my dumb cute songfic.


End file.
